Office Sex
by crimsonwolf94
Summary: Felicity is out to be spontaneous and what's more spontaneous then office sex. OLICITY Lemon


Ever since returning from their long awaited vacation and finally getting the company back from Ray, they have been happier than ever. They bought a secluded house together after all the complaints about being 'too loud' where ever they went, she laughed at that. Sex with Oliver always put her through a sex induced coma. The way he worshipped her body, made her all wet and wanting. She shivered at the memories of the last time they had sex. It was this morning in the shower, and a wet Oliver meant a very happy Felicity. Oliver loved talking dirty to her, and all that talk brought out a kinky side out of her.

Felicity looked into Oliver's office to find his complete focus on his computer screen. She always loved seeing him so serious and all business mode. His gaze was firm and the sleeves of his dress shirt were pulled up to his elbows got her hot and bothered.

Leading to the reason she was here. Most of the employees were gone for the day and she wanted to try being spontaneous, well not really since Felicity has been planning this for a while. She could totally do this; she was Felicity Smoak the bitch with wifi. She let out a nervous breath, raised herself from her seat and walked towards his glass door, slowly raising her fist to knock. Her heart stopped when his piercing blue eyes met hers but immediately melted into a pool when he smiled at her.

He nodded his head for her to come in. With confidence she strides over to his desk and hit the privacy switch. This caused the glass walls to frost over. He gazed at her confused in that adorable way his eyebrows scrunch up.

"Felicity?" she grinned at him, pulling the arm of his chair to allow room to sit directly onto his lap. His expression instantly turned into a grin, placing his hands on her waist.

"What brought this along?"

"I always wanted to have office sex, well I mean only with you of course, so that would be all that time I was working for you. Do you not want this? Is this to out there? Is there actually anything 'out there' for you? Oh no, I'm rambling, that's not sexy. I'm sorry, I wanted to be spontaneous" Her head lowered to her lap.

She heard a choking sound only to see Oliver trying to stifle a laugh. He started whole heartedly laughing when she glared at him.

"Babe you're sexy just the way you are. I loved that you came up with this, and I'm going to take all you have to give me."

His hands moved up and down her sides, and leaned down to kiss her lips. Her arms wrapped around his neck pulling him closer to deepen the kiss. His lips strayed and trailed kisses down her neck.

"I love your babbles Felicity, but I love it more when you're screaming my name."

She shuddered looking into his molten blue eyes. He looked ready to devour her. Now that was her favorite look, it always had promising results. She was pulled out of her thoughts when she felt his fingers pull at the zipper on the back of her dress.

"You're enjoying this too much"

"Mmhmm" he grinned pulling down her dress only to have his jaw drop to find she wasn't wearing anything underneath.

"You… how long?

She leaned in to whisper in his ear "All day"

He growled "I want to fuck you"

"No one's stopping you"

He groaned but was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Shit" Felicity eyes widened and pushed off his lap grabbing her dress before hiding under his desk. Oliver attempted to straighten out his wrinkled shirt. He coughed "Come in"

And of course, Diggle walks in.

"Diggle" she could hear Oliver grit his name out

"Hey Oliver, do you know where Felicity went, thought I ask if she needed a ride to verdant"

Oliver shifted on his seat "She went to grab something for me, it's okay I'll take her"

"Alright, I also wanted to go over some stuff" DIggle pulled out some papers to review

Felicity was stuck between his legs in the cramp space. Oliver was stroking the inside of her thigh with his shoeless foot, keeping her on edge. Two could play at this game, Felicity placed her hand on his thighs sliding it up till she reached his groin.

Oliver's hand grabbed hers, stopping any further movement. But she wasn't having any of that, she was on a mission. She slowly pulled his zipper down reaching in to pull his hard cock out of his boxers. Oliver coughed, pulling her hands away from him. She got out of his grip and resumed, she wanted her fun and she was taking it. She wrapped her hands around his length, thrusting her hands up and down his dick enjoying the little shifts he did in his seat. She dragged her thumb to the tip of his length and spread the generous amount of pre cum on the head. He grunted in response, his whole body tight.

"Oliver, are you okay?"

His gaze landed on Diggle, who was looking at him in concern, he waved him off as if it was nothing and went back to looking at the papers Diggle had given him. He couldn't focus on a single word on the paper as he felt Felicity's soft hands running up and down his cock.

He wanted to grab her and bend her over his desk so he could fuck her in her tight pussy. His eyes fluttered softly as the pressure built. When he thought the torture couldn't get worse he was sorely wrong. He felt something wet lick him all over, not leaving an inch dry. He shivered; he could imagine what she was doing underneath the table. Her painted lips running all over his dick, he loved watching her tight lips wrap around him as she sucked him off.

As if she read his mind, her lips wrapped around the tip, sucking at him gently. He leaned over his desk, pressing his hand to his forehead to hide any evidence of pleasure from his eyes. He grabbed her hair, encouraging her to take more of him into her mouth.

Fuck that felt good, take me deeper into your sexy mouth.

Damn it Diggle was giving him weird looks

"Diggle could we look over this when we get to the foundry, I'm not feeling well"

He sighed before getting up "Alright Oliver, I'll see you there. I still have to talk to Roy anyway. Tell Felicity I left already"

"What? I mean yes I'll tell her" He pulled her hair to stop her

"Maybe you shouldn't come in tonight"

"I'm fine" he choked out

"Well see ya"

"Bye" Diggle gave him one last confused look before heading out and closing the door behind him.

"You little minx, I should spank you for that" He rolled his seat back to look down at her. She was grinning at him, looking as if she done nothing wrong."

"It's part of the fun Oliver, office sex is all about almost getting caught."

"You're lucky we didn't get caught, now come back here and put your pretty little mouth on my dick" he grabbed her head pulling her closer and tapped his length on her lips. "Mmm I love sucking you off"

He was about to respond, but was cut off when she took the whole thing down her throat

"Yes babe, just like that" he guided her up and down his dick, enjoying the little vibrations as she moaned around him.

"Fuck you really do love sucking me off, take it babe make me come" he could feel his release coming and lifted his hips into her mouth. Felicity could feel that he was about to release and bobbed her head faster.

He stilled her head, thrusting his cock down her throat before releasing all him cum inside her. He closed his eyes and moaned as he felt her swallow around him.

Felicity shrieked as Oliver lifted her back in his lap and kissed her. She relaxed into his lips, feeling all the love he felt for her.

"I love you"

"Mm I love you too" she smiled, but was quickly gone when he turned her over and bent her over the desk

"I'm not done yet" he whispered in her ear

She wiggled her butt, and yelped when she felt a hand slap her ass

"Oliver!"

"I told you I would spank you" she laughed, but quickly started moaning as she felt his fingers bury into her pussy

"So wet and ready for me" she gasped for air as his thumb rubbed her clit

"Oliver I need you inside me"

"Not yet babe I need you to cum first" she thrust back on his hand, willing him to go faster

He pulled his fingers out causing her to moan in frustration. He slapped her ass again, before bending down to lick from her clit all the way up to her hole.

"Yes Oliver suck my clit" he nibble her pussy lips, rubbing his lips all over. He stuck his fingers back in her bringing her to orgasm as his tongue flicked at her clit repeatedly.

She screamed as she felt the orgasm rushed through her body. Not giving her any time to breathe Oliver pushed his cock into her still pulsing heat.

"Oh fuck, still so tight" he pushed into her repeatedly grabbing her hips and pulling her onto him. Felicity held the edge of the desk as she felt all of him inside her. It was too good, she could already feel another orgasm building up.

"Shit Oliver, fuck me harder"

"You want me to fuck you harder, beg for it" he stopped all movement, forcing her to tilt her head so she could look at him. "Please Oliver, Fuck this small tight pussy till I orgasm"

He flipped her back over so he could look at her while he fucks her

"Look at us Felicity, watch as my cock gets devoured by your cunt, it pulls me back in everything, so greedy" His hands find her waist again and tightened his grip. He pulled back slowly and thrust hard and fast back inside her hitting her g-spot. She gasped lifting her hips off the desk. He did it again and again, causing her head to spin.

Her walls were clenching him repeatedly. He had to hold back many times from cumming again right there.

"You're gripping me so tight, shit babe I don't think I could last long" his thrust became quicker as he pounded into her. He leaned down to nip at her breasts, the effect immediate as her walls clamped onto him harder, squeezing him so deliciously he almost thought he died.

"Oliver I'm going to cum" his eyes locked onto hers, and sped up, relentlessly pounding into her, bringing her to her climax

"Take it Felicity, take all of what my cock has to give you" She screamed his name as her orgasm was ripped out of her. His release followed hers as her walls gripped him repeatedly as she came from her high. She could feel his warm cum inside her filling her up, and moaned while she sat up and grabbed him to place a kiss on his lips. He rubbed his thumb across her cheek in a loving way

"So was the office sex to your standards future Mrs. Queen"

"We should do that more often" he laughed pulling her into another kiss

"Next time I'm thinking leather" she grinned down at him

His jaw dropped "God I love you so much"

She laughed "Come on, we have to head to verdant"

"Minx"

She pulled on her rumpled dress as he fixed his slacks

He leaned down to kiss her one more time

"I love you"

"Love you too"

* * *

SEX SEX SEX Please Review


End file.
